


Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

by Sepiii_go



Category: JXR (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Miss
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: Sudah cukup waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk tidak saling berjumpa. Tapi bukannya menjadi terbiasa, keduanya justru saling merindu. Hidup bersama yang mereka jalani selama kurang dari setahun memiliki pengaruh banyak. Hingga akhirnya, si kecil memilih untuk pergi semakin jauh, dan si dominan berusaha untuk menyampaikan rindunya sebelum ditinggal.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Kiss Me Like You Miss Me

Suara pintu yang digedor cukup keras membuat si tuan rumah menatap pintunya dengan pandangan heran. Ia beranjak meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan di atas lantai. Langkahnya yang kecil memakan sedikit waktu, belum lagi ia sempat mengintip dari lubang pintu rumahnya untuk melihat sosok tamu yang datang.

Pintu digedor semakin keras, nampaknya tamu itu sudah sangat tidak sabar.

Suara gantungan kunci yang saling bertabrakan terdengar, tanda kunci diputar. Selanjutnya pintu itu ditarik dari dalam, membuat dua insan terpaku beberapa saat. Saling menatap tepat di kedua bola mata masing-masing. Membiarkan otak keduanya sama-sama mencerna dan bekerja, apa yang akan mereka lakukan berikutnya.

Yuri melangkah maju lebih dulu. Menahan pintu, takut-takut pria yang tingginya jauh dibawahnya itu kembali menutup benda persegi berbahan kayu itu.

"H- hyung..."

Baekjin melangkah mundur saat Yuri justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Tangan kecilnya terlepas dari gagang pintu, beralih untuk menahan pundak berotot milik pria didepannya.

**_Brakk!_ **

Tubuh Baekjin dibenturkan pada dinding dibalik pintu, bersamaan dengan pintu yang ditutup paksa. Tangan Yuri mengurungnya dengan kedua telapak yang menempel ke dinding tepat disisi kepalanya. Pria itu menatapnya sayu, membuat Baekjin berkelana dengan pikirannya sejenak.

Perlahan, Yuri memajukan bibirnya. Menempelkan pada bibir berwarna merah muda yang ia tau sering dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Hiasan-hiasan tinta di tubuh pria kecil itu tidak lah menutupi sosok _softy_ yang ada didalamnya. Tatto itu hanya tameng, dan pelampiasan.

"Hyunghmp! Stophh- hmpp!"

Ada perlawanan disana. Tapi Yuri tidak menyerah. Tangannya yang besar beralih untuk menahan tengkuk pria dihadapannya. Sedikit terkesan memaksa membuat berontakan itu semakin kuat.

"Arghh!!"

Yuri ditendang. Di kakinya, tepat dibagian tulang kering.

Baekjin menatap Yuri marah. Alisnya yang tebal menekuk seperti sayap elang. "Maksud lo apa, Hyung?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Yuri malah melangkah maju.

"Berhenti."

Yuri menggeleng, ujung sepatunya sudah menempel dengan sandal rumah Baekjin. Ia menatap Baekjin yang menatapnya dengan mendongak. Senyum sedikit ia sunggingkan menyadari _high difference_ yang mereka punya.

Baekjin membulatkan matanya ketika Yuri mulai membungkuk. Menempatkan dagu pada pundaknya yang tak tertutup pakaian dengan benar. Tangannya masih dibiarkan menjuntai bebas.

" _I miss you, Jin-ah.. I miss you."_

Baekjin terpaku. Matanya menatap punggung Yuri yang terbalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Sedikit bingung dengan respon apa yang sekiranya pantas ia berikan.

Tangan Yuri mulai terangkat. Memeluk tepat dipinggangnya yang kecil, menariknya sehingga tubuhnya mencekung. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka berdempetan.

"Kangen, Baekjin..."

"Kangen banget."

"Gak bisa ya kita kayak dulu?"

Cukup. Sudah cukup waktu untuk Baekjin berpikir tentang responnya. Ia akan mengikuti kata hatinya.

Maka dari itu, ia ikut mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yuri. Di susul dagunya juga yang ia sandarkan pada pundak pria keturunan Rusia itu.

"Aku juga kangen..."

"...tapi gimana? takdirnya begini."

Yuri terdiam. Membenarkan apa yang dikatakan pria dipelukannya. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung. Berbagai pertanyaan menyerangnya belakangan ini, begitupun dengan kabar tak sedap yang juga ikut menyusul. Yuri lelah, Baekjin juga.

" _I know.."_

_"But, can we like this till tomorrow?"_

_"I miss you so badly, Jin-ah."_

Yuri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan kini ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekjin. Menghirup aroma khas yang dimiliki pria itu banyak-banyak. Seakan itu adalah kebutuhan premiernya.

"Hyung."

Baekjin memanggilnya dengan suara pelan.

 _"Kiss me like you miss me,_ biar aku tau seberapa kamu merindukanku."

Dengan cepat Yuri melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menangkup wajah Baekjin yang tampak pas di kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya ia biarkan beradu pandang dengan mata rusa Baekjin. Sebelum bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Menghisap satu sama lain, berebut siapa yang akan mencium paling dalam.

Tangan Yuri berada pada paha belakang Baekjin. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia sudah mengangkat Baekjin hingga pria kecil itu berada digendongannya. Melilit pinggangnya dengan kaki pendek yang piawai bergerak mengikuti irama.

Ciuman mereka belum terlepas bahkan saat Yuri menidurkan Baekjin pada sofa yang ada didepan televisi. Yuri masih berusaha menerobos pertahanan Baekjin yang enggan membuka mulutnya. Permainan bibir mereka belum cukup untuk menjabarkan rasa rindunya.

"Arghh!"

Yuri berhasil menggigit bibir Baekjin, membuat mulut Baekjin terbuka. Lantas lidahnya bisa bertemu dengan milik kekasihnya. Saling bertukar saliva bahkan mengabsen masing-masing gigi mereka.

Tangan Baekjin beralih pada rambut tebal Yuri. Menjambaknya dengan keras hingga membuat si empunya melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Nafaskuhh... habisss..." Jawab Baekjin dari tatapan mata Yuri.

" _Break?"_

Baekjin menggeleng. " _Enough."_

"Belum. Itu belum menjabarkan semua rasa rinduku."

Baekjin lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Cukup, Hyung. Aku percaya."

" _I trust you."_

Yuri nampak masih enggan memindahkan tubuhnya yang menindih Baekjin. Ia masih bertahan dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan siku yang ia letakkan hingga nampak mengurung kepala Baekjin.

" _So, what should we do right now?"_

Tidak memberikan jawaban, Baekjin justru mengangkat dagunya. Menantang. "Mau Hyung apa?"

_"Cuddle?"_

Baekjin tertawa kosong. " _O_ _ke, as your wish."_

Baekjin menarik Yuri untuk tertidur diatasnya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Yuri langsung mendominasi dengan memutar tubuhnya hingga yang kecil berada diatasnya.

Kaki keduanya tampak membelit satu sama lain, hingga akan sulit untuk digambarkan. Tangan keduanya pun saling memeluk, namun satu tangan Yuri masih sampai untuk membelai rambut cepak milik Baekjin. Hingga pria yang ia samakan dengan landak itu keenakan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Entah siapa yang terlelap lebih dulu, tetapi hingga 9 sembilan jam kemudian keduanya tetap berada diposisi yang sama.

***


End file.
